Something I Don't Know
by Tazflyer
Summary: Third Installation of Oban Musical Series


Hey everyone I'm back with another songfic in my Oban musical series for those who read and reviewed my first one 'Icy Dreams' and the second 'Out Tonight' thanks a bunch, for those who didn't be sure you do now on to the second installment. What would happen if Molly wasn't alone when she was hired by Don Wei what if her friends from outside the boarding school came with her to pretty much keep her grounded for the most part. She would have access to such fabulous clothes like the outfit for 'Out tonight' (once again big-up's to its creator)

**Disclaimer: I have not now nor would I ever own OSR or the song within this Fanfic. **

On bright sunny afternoon molly had just gotten lectured by Don Wei on the importance of listening to her elders during training before the race which was in three hours. Let just say a lot of yelling was involved. After she left the office she was met by her friends Abby and Jess.

"Hey Molly you Ok?" asked Jess

"Yeah, just lectured by Don Wei again."

"This can't go on Mol, you need to tell him who you really are." said Abby concerned

"I know but he's not ready to be a father, so I can't tell him yet."

"Well you look like you need some air before the race so a change of clothes is waiting in your room." said Abby

"Thanks you guys." said molly

"Go on get out of here." said Jess

Molly smiled and went to her room and found a pair of black capris with emerald green jewels going up the legs, a black short flair skirt with same color green lace on the bottom trim, an emerald green T-shirt with the happy bunny with his hands over his ears with the caption "I'm Not Listening", Black and Green striped fingerless gauntlet gloves, a Emerald green studded dog collar, and to wear on her feet Black and green checkered shoes.

"Nice, they got my favorite color and everything."

Molly got dressed and put her music player on her and walked out the door. Heading down the hallway she turned it on.

(Intro to Tell me something I don't know begins)

Molly singing along:

_Everybody tells me_

_That it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to break it _

_There's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me That it's wrong what I'm feeling _

_I shouldn't believe in The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday __I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind, oh_

She reached the top of the stairs and slid down the banister as the chorus echoed through the pit.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me, Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile? _

_What it takes to make you smile _

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me Something I don't know _

_S__omething I don't know Something I don't know_

Stan, Koji and Jordan looked flabbergasted as they see molly moving to the music as if they weren't there as she dances out the door.

_Tell me, Tell me,_

_something I don't know _

_Tell me, Tell me_

_something I don't know_

Moving down the road making up a dance routine as she goes she knew that no one could every keep her from enjoying her music… not even her own father.

_Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing _

_This life I'm pursuing The odds I'll be losing_

_Everybody tells me That it's one in a million _

_Like one in billion One in a zillion_

_I hear it everyday I hear it all the time _

_I'm never gonna amount to much _

_But they're never gonna change my mind, oh_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me __Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile? _

_What it takes to make you smile _

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me Something __I don't know _

_Something __I don't know _

_Something I don't know_

Inside the Nourasian pit Aikka was hard at work practicing his swordsmanship before Canaan came in when he heard a strange music coming from outside. He walks over to see molly wearing a strange outfit dancing. Aikka opens up the window to watch her move.

_So here's the track Like Katrina, make a wish Mary, make 'em say, "I'm ready"_

_Are you ready for it? Yeah, I'm ready for it _

_Really ready for it? Yeah, I'm ready for it _

_Let's get ready for this_

Molly peruets, jumps and flips as the song builds to the finale losing herself she has no idea that Aikka has been watching her the whole time.

_I'm on my way I know I'm gonna get there someday _

_It doesn't help when you say It won't be easy_

As Aikka watches he sees few moves that he maybe able to use in his combat training and decides to place his sword down and move along with her adding his own twist to her moves.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile? _

_What it takes to make you smile _

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know_

Canaan walks in to see prince Aikka dancing to Molly's song adding some of his martial arts to it but stays quiet seeing the smile on his face which to Canaan is a rare sight being to the race has been very stressful on him.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile? _

_What it takes to make you smile _

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know _

_Something I don't know_

The song ends with Aikka spinning and dropping to the floor on his back with his knees bend under him. He let his mind wander a little as he focus on getting his breathing back to normal but was quickly brought back when heard applause.

'_Crap'_ he said in his mind

"Prince Aikka, watch your language." said Canaan hearing the swear in his mind.

"My apologies Canaan, I was distracted." Prince Aikka said as he got off the floor.

"It is quite alright my prince; it was well worth seeing you smile. I've just been told that your race will be in two hours, since you have exercise for today you may go and freshen yourself up and rest before the race."

"Yes Canaan"

And with that Aikka Left the room.

Canaan Smiled and was about to head out when he heard talking outside the window.

"Hey little Mouse, You Ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Rick just need some air that's all."

"Well good cause I hate to see my trainee down In the dumps cause of what Don said."

"Thanks Rick."

Just then they heard the Gong to start the first race of the day.

"Come on let's see who's up in the first race."

"Ok"

Molly and Rick headed down to the track to watch the first race.


End file.
